A Breach of Etiquette
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Admit it; you wished Maria and Robin were established as a legitimate couple in the movie. We all do. Well, I have continued their little romance into the next day. I hope it meets with your standards of excellence. I apologize if it's rather long compared to my others; if you're only reading this for the romance, skip to the latter part. Please enjoy, and please review! Thanks!


**A Moonacre Fanfiction A Breach of Etiquette**

Maria Merryweather awoke with a start to see a massive black lion staring her in the face. "Wrolf!" she exclaimed, sliding her feet out of bed. "You startled me." Her fingers combed through the thick dark fur. He still had his loving dog nature in him, even though he might appear to be a fierce beast. Maria spotted a gingerbread cookie sitting by her bed. She picked it up. Still warm. She broke it in half. "Sit," she told Wrolf. His long tail wagged anxiously. "Sit, Wrolf." She ordered. He reluctantly lowered his behind to the ground, and Maria tossed him half of the cookie. "Good boy."

What a marvelous day this would be! Only yesterday, Maria had lifted the curse from Moonacre Valley. After riding a glistening white unicorn of the sea, she had been utterly exhausted. Uncle Benjamin had carried her back to the mansion to sleep. And sleep she did, knowing that all was well. Now, today, perhaps she would be able to explore the forest herself. Before the curse had been lifted, she had been forbidden to enter the forest, as it was the De Noir's ground. But now Uncle Benjamin and Coeur De Noir had made a truce, and they would live in peace. That meant that the De Noirs could enter Benjamin's land and eat in his halls, and the Merryweathers could explore the forest and walk within the De Noir settlement.

"Is it breakfast time already?" Maria asked Wrolf. He bounded out her small door, down the steps, and turned around, wagging his tail. He seemed to say, _are you coming?_ Maria smiled. "All right, wait a moment. I must dress first, but then I shall join Uncle and Miss Heliotrope in the dining room. All right?" Wrolf bowed in consent and trotted downstairs. Maria closed her door. What should she wear?

Throwing her wardrobe doors open, she studied its contents. There was her rosy floral print dress. Perhaps that was too much for the forest. Her pale blue floral was also too delicate for an explorer. Maria was still wearing the rich velvet red dress from yesterday; she had been so tired, she could not even undress herself. Hm. Her eyes caught on a sage green dress that she had never noticed before. It was simple but pretty, and would be easy to move in. Maria tried it on, and was pleased to find that it fit perfectly! Had Loveday made it? Probably.

Maria smiled as she descended the stairs in her new gown. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin were absolutely perfect for each other! And Loveday would be her aunt. How wonderful! Then there was Robin. Would Robin be her cousin? Or would he be an uncle? Maria's smile faded. She didn't want Robin to be her uncle. That would be so _strange_. No, he would remain a friend of the family, she decided.

Upon entering the dining room, Maria saw that Miss Heliotrope and Uncle were already seated. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have slept in," she apologized, quickly taking her seat. Uncle Benjamin laughed. "You could've slept 'til noon, Moon Princess. You deserved every minute of rest. Marmaduke has made special scones for the occasion. With chocolate." He winked. Everyone knew Maria adored chocolate. Maria grinned. "And where is Digweed?" she inquired, looking pointedly at Miss Heliotrope. Blushing, Maria's tutor replied, "He had gone to town for, ah, some things."

Maria could always tell when her tutor was concealing something. "Things?" Maria pressed, arching her eyebrows. "What sort of _things_?" Uncle Benjamin cleared his throat. "And here is Marmaduke!" he heralded the short chef's entrance. Maria let the subject drop. She would find out what was going on, no matter. "My, Marmaduke, those look delicious!" she said, looking at the scones that were set before her. The heavenly chocolate smell wafted up to her nose. Her mouth watered.

"A delectable delicacy for the lionhearted heroine," Marmaduke said. He was pleased that Maria had complimented his creations. They were delicious, and he knew it. "Marmaduke, won't you stay and eat with us? Surely there are enough scones. And you must be tired," Maria invited warmly. Marmaduke's eyes flitted to Uncle Benjamin. "Ah, I am much obliged for your kindness, but I'm afraid my marvelous services are once more required in the kitchen. A chef's work is never complete!" and in a flash he was gone.

This was odd! Why would Marmaduke refuse an offer of breakfast? He never began working on lunch until 10:27, exactly. Perhaps this was part of the mystery involving Digweed and the _things_. Maria looked to Uncle Benjamin, who quickly looked away, clearing his throat. "Well, shall we give thanks?" he asked. They all bowed their heads and prayed. Just after the 'Amen', Miss Heliotrope released an entirely unladylike eructation. Maria managed to keep a straight face. Would Miss Heliotrope's digestion never work properly? But this morning Uncle was in such a good mood that he didn't even frown.

"What are your plans for the day?" Uncle Benjamin asked between bites of the chocolate chip scones. Maria twirled a bite on her fork. "I should like to explore the forest," she said, "now that it is quite safe." Miss Heliotrope looked up sharply. "You may be safe from the De Noirs, dear, but do you not think that the wild animals could be the slightest bit dangerous?" Maria's lips turned up at the ends. "Like Serena?" she suggested, remembering the dear Moonacre hare. Miss Heliotrope looked to Uncle for help. "Please, Sir Benjamin, do you not think—" "I think she will be quite all right in the woods," he interrupted her. "After all, it will give her a chance to _get out of the house_." He stressed these words slightly. Maria frowned. What did this mean?

Miss Heliotrope frowned at first, but then her eyes widened and she nodded theatrically. "Quite right, Sir Benjamin. Ah, yes Maria, I believe it would be all right for you to go in the forest." Maria was puzzled at this change in her tutor's wishes. Uncle Benjamin had said nothing extraordinary. Could this be yet another piece of the puzzle? Perhaps she could talk with Loveday or Robin. Perhaps they knew what was going on. And if they did not, they were both clever, and could surely divine the reason for all these queer happenings.

As Maria thought these thoughts, she heard footsteps sound in the hallway. Loveday appeared in the doorway, her long curls falling about her face. What a beautiful aunt Maria would have! "Good morning, my love," Benjamin said, standing. "Thank you for coming." Loveday smiled graciously, and took a seat beside Maria. "I see you received my gift," she said softly to Maria, eyeing the dress. "It suits you." Maria ran a hand over the green silk. "Thank you." Loveday looked up at Benjamin. "Now then, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Uncle Benjamin glanced at Maria. "Ah, um, well," he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to discuss a few things. Maria, are you finished? Would you like to check on Periwinkle? I believe Digweed said she has gotten herself quite dirty, and—" "I'll brush her, Uncle. May I go exploring afterward?" Maria asked, rising. "Hm? Oh yes, of course," he replied. She bustled off to the stables. She could see that Uncle Benjamin wanted her out of the room. But why? What was this confounded secret? Should she be worried? Was all well with the De Noirs? Was Robin all right?

The last thought surprised her. Of course Robin was all right; why was she worried? She dismissed the thought as she stepped into the stable, the thick aroma of sweet dry hay and a distinctive horse smell assaulting her immediately. Grabbing a brush and watching her step, Maria slid into Periwinkle's stall. She was greeted with a low nicker. "Good morning, Periwinkle," she said, surveying the mare. "Goodness, you _are_ dirty. Digweed was right." She used short, brisk strokes over the mare's dappled barrel. A cloud of dust bellowed into the air.

"What do you think Uncle could be so secretive about?" Maria asked Periwinkle, who replied by burying her nose in her hay. "I don't know, either," Maria continued. "I hope nothing went wrong. Do you think some of the De Noirs might object to making peace with us Merryweathers?" Periwinkle snorted. "I don't think so, either," Maria agreed. "I think Coeur De Noir has their absolute respect, and they will surely follow his lead. And now, as he has made peace with us, they will all do the same." She thought for a moment as she worked at a thick clod of mud.

"Really, I don't think anything's wrong," she decided finally. "After all, Uncle was smiling this morning. And he would tell me if anything _was_ amiss. But then what could it be? Digweed doesn't usually go to town on…what is today? It's Friday, isn't it? Usually he goes to town on Monday. My, this _is_ queer!" she moved round to the other side of Periwinkle. "Wait. Today is Friday…today is Friday! Periwinkle, it's my birthday!" she exclaimed. Periwinkle chewed her hay methodically, not seeming the least bit excited.

Maria sighed. "I know. Everyone else has probably forgotten it, too. Considering the incredible events of yesterday, my birthday will be in the shadows. It doesn't really matter, anyway," she continued, struggling with a burr in Periwinkle's mane, "Having the Merryweathers and the De Noirs at peace is really enough of a birthday present for me. There!" she said brightly smoothing out the mare's mane. "Perfect! Now you're spick and span, and I shall go explore the forest. Who knows? Perhaps I'll find another hare, or something."

She stepped out of Periwinkle's stall—and straight into a pile of manure. "Oh!" Maria leapt quickly out of it and examined the damage. At least she was wearing her old boots. Miss Heliotrope would faint if she knew what happened, but Maria stomped around and managed to knock off most of the manure. "Ugh," she said finally. "I doubt many explorers start their adventure with such an incident as that."

When she came to the edge of the woods, she hesitated. What if…no, that was impossible. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden! If only…

A noise behind her made Maria wheel around. "Oh, it's only you," she smiled at Wrolf. He bowed his head, and walked calmly past her into the woods. If Wrolf was going in the woods, she should have no reason to worry. She followed the black lion over the rough terrain. She skipped over a line of rocks, feeling five years old. Wrolf watched in amusement. Maria laughed. "Wrolf, I'm going to enjoy myself today," she declared, hands on her hips. "It is my birthday, you know." Wrolf wagged his tail. "Good boy. Oh, you are _such_ a good boy, Wrolf."

She stepped over a fallen branch. "I wonder…Wrolf, do you know what Uncle Benjamin is up to?" Wrolf looked back, and then continued to trot on ahead. "You _do_ know, don't you? Won't you please tell me? Somehow?" she knew she was being silly. Wrolf couldn't talk. But oh, how she longed to know! It seemed everyone was in on the secret: Miss Heliotrope, Loveday, Marmaduke, Digweed, and now even the family lion. What next? Perhaps Coeur De Noir would tell her. But would he know? And what if it had to do with him? Or Robin? Surely if he knew, of all people Robin would tell her. But if he didn't, if the secret was _about_ him…then what? Oh, this was so frustrating!

Then she looked up. She had come to the old stone half coliseum where just yesterday she had leapt into the sea to save her family and reunite the Merryweather and De Noir clans. Maria looked to Wrolf, who was standing by her side. "Well, shall we go in?" she asked. Wrolf lay down. "Don't you want to come?" Maria frowned. Wrolf looked up at her from the ground. "Well then, I shall go in by myself." She stepped through the stone archway, and gazed out over the horizon. The sun glinted over the waters, now warm and blue and inviting. But yesterday, they had seemed so terrible and harsh and cold…

Maria's eyes caught on a dark form sitting down at the very edge of the cliff. The glare of the sun hampered her sight; what was it? Hurrying down the steps, she approached it cautiously. Then she recognized a familiar bowler hat. Robin! With a little smile, she boldly strode forward. He did not hear her. She stopped just behind him, and a wicked idea sprang into her mind. Ever so slightly, she reached down…and snatched off his hat.

Robin stood up and whirled around, coming dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Maria ran back a little ways, gaining a safe distance from the edge. "Good morning, Robin," she greeted him, twirling his hat on her finger. Robin smirked, his dark eyes narrowed roguishly. "Princess," he said, taking a step forward. "That's my hat." His tone was dangerous, but his eyes twinkled. Maria took a step back. "You _might_ have said 'good morning' in reply. It's good manners." Robin laughed. "I'm a De Noir. We don't have _manners_." Maria raised a haughty eyebrow. "Well, your sister Loveday certainly does. How do you explain that?"

He stepped forward. She stepped back. "Loveday will soon be a Merryweather," Robin reasoned. "But she was a De Noir," Maria countered. He sighed. "You're missing the point. I'm _Robin De Noir_. I don't have _manners_." Maria yielded. "Well, _that_ may be." She agreed, propping his hat upon her head. "How do I look?" Robin grinned. "Like me."

Maria tipped the bowler hat at a rakish angle. "That bad?" she exclaimed in a shocked voice. Robin took a predatory step forward. Maria stepped back—and realized she was pressed up against a stone step. Her heart raced like a trapped animal, and Robin's dark eyes glinted like the hunter that he was. "The great trapper, trapped," Robin's sly smile made Maria tense. "That's _my_ line," Maria rebuked him. "That's my hat," Robin pointed out, drawing near. They were so close Maria could smell the sharp pine aroma that was so distinctly Robin.

There was really no escape. "All right, Bird Boy. I'll make a bargain." Maria said at last. "Oh? And what might that be?" Robin crossed his arms. "I'll give you your hat if you take me back to where you tied my ribbon yesterday. That was a good ribbon, and you lost it." Robin chuckled. "You lost it first," he reminded her. Maria raised an eyebrow. "All right, all right," Robin said, "My hat for your ribbon. Here," he stuffed a hand into his pocket and took out two feathers, an arrowhead, and Maria's blue ribbon. "I went back and got it this morning."

Maria took it in surprise. "Why did you…?" he shrugged mildly. Changing the subject, he said, "You promised me my hat." In accordance to her bargain, she removed it from her head. "There you go," she said. He took it, brushed some nonexistent dust from the rim, and set it in its proper place above his curly locks. "You're to say 'thank you'," Maria prompted him. He grinned. "You're forgetting I don't have manners."

Rolling her eyes, Maria combed her copper mane with her fingers and attempted to tie her hair back with the ribbon. But her fingers were clumsy, and she could not tie a bow. Robin watched, amused. "Oh!" Maria complained, frustrated. "Here, let me," Robin offered. Maria turned to him. "What?" she asked. "Let me try," he repeated. Maria was about to object, for surely Robin would do something amiss. But then she looked into his eyes, and discovered something incredibly foreign: Robin was being sincere.

Nevertheless, she handed Robin the ribbon a little suspiciously. "Turn 'round," he instructed. When she hesitated, he chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything. Promise." Dubiously, she turned around. Robin ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it out. The truth was, Loveday had taught him how to braid, for braiding made strong ropes for traps. This could not be any different than braiding rope. He divided her hair into three sections and began to weave them together.

Maria had expected him to be rather rough and inconsiderate, for when Miss Heliotrope tried to braid her hair, Maria was jerked and pulled about. But he quietly plaited her tresses with gentleness and expertise, a feather touch. As he finished, he tied the very end of the braid with the ribbon. "There," he declared, eyeing his work. "Finished." Curious, Maria's hand ran over her hair. "You're good," she said admiringly, spinning around to face him. "I know," he lifted his chin cockily.

They stood in silence for a moment, Maria studying his face, Robin avoiding hers. "Robin," she began, as though coming out of a trance, "Do you know…have you…well…" Robin frowned. "What?" Maria sighed. "Well, something strange is going on at the mansion, and I don't know what." Robin's intense eyes met hers. "Is something wrong?" Maria threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't know! But Digweed went to the town today when he never goes on Fridays and Marmaduke is too busy and couldn't stay for breakfast when he would usually stay and eat with us since he spent so much time on breakfast and Uncle and Miss Heliotrope both want me out of the house and I don't know why and Uncle has to talk to Loveday and I'm worried and to top it all off, it's my birthday."

She finished with a gasp of breath. Robin stood looking thoughtfully at her. "Digweed went to town… Marmaduke is busy…everyone wants you out of the house…Sir Benjamin wants to talk to Loveday…it's your birthday," he repeated slowly. "town, food, house, birthday…" his eyes widened, and he smiled broadly. "What, Robin? What is it?" Maria asked anxiously. He was smiling, so there couldn't be anything terribly wrong. Robin chuckled, but didn't answer. Maria wanted to strangle him. "Robin! Tell me!" she exclaimed.

But Robin shook his head. "I can't tell you," he said. "But…but you _have_ figured it out?" Maria asked, quite confused. "Naturally." He affirmed with an air of superiority. "Then why can't you tell me?" she pressed. He shrugged. "Just can't. You'll find out soon enough. But in the meantime, what say we go for a walk in the woods?" Maria rolled her eyes. "You're so—" "Handsome? Charming? Clever? Mysterious?" Robin suggested. "Impolite. Disrespectful. Conceited." Maria corrected. "Those too," Robin admitted shamelessly. "But you didn't answer my question. Want to go for a walk?"

Why not? "Sure," Maria replied, "But why—" "No questions," Robin cut her off, adjusting his hat self-consciously. "Let's go." They walked up the stone steps. As they stepped through the archway, Maria found that Wrolf was no longer there. "Where's Wrolf?" she wondered, frowning. "He was waiting here." Robin looked around. "Well, he's gone now. He probably understood that you are safe with me now." Maria grinned. "Sure. _Safe_. Safe with the person who has tried multiple times to kidnap me. Makes perfect sense." Robin nodded. "Absolutely. I'm glad you understand. Say, how'd you like to go down to the beach?"

Maria's eyes lit up. She'd never been on a beach before. In fact, the only time she'd touched the ocean was last night, when she was drowning. Then again, that wasn't the most pleasant experience. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's a bit tricky to get down there," Robin warned. Maria smiled. Tricky, she could deal with. "I can handle it." She told him. "All right then. Follow me."

They trekked through the woods along the coastline. Eventually, they came to a place where they were lower to the ocean. "This is the best spot to descend," Robin said, "But we still have to go down a small cliff. Think you can rock climb?" Maria looked over the edge. They were not as high up as the other cliff, but it was still dizzying. She looked back to Robin, who was stroking his neck feathers absently. If she said no, he'd think she was afraid. She was not afraid, merely… _cautious_. Yes, that was it. Cautious. "Yes," she said bravely. Or perhaps foolishly. She wasn't sure.

So down they went. Robin went first, to scout out the best handholds and footholds. Maria followed, clinging to the rocks with a death grip. She had never scaled a cliff of this height! For that matter, she had never scaled any cliff. And she was petrified. But she would not let Robin see it. "Have you done this before?" Maria asked, hoping her voice didn't betray her fright. "No," was the casual reply. Maria stiffened. "You've never done this before?" she said in disbelief. "No." he repeated. "Then why on earth are you taking _me_? What if it's not safe?" She didn't have to look down to know that Robin was shrugging. "We'll be fine. Have I ever led you into danger before?" Maria was about to expound upon the long list of dangers when he said quickly, "Rhetorical question. Don't bother to answer."

They were about halfway down. Maria was feeling a bit more secure. She sped up her pace, moving more assuredly. Then, all of a sudden, her boot slipped on a rock and she lost her grip. "Robin!" she screamed, tumbling down. In a flash, Robin caught Maria by her waist. She stopped falling. Her heart resumed beating rapidly. Her breath came in short gasps. "Easy, Princess." Maria wrapped her arms around Robin and held on with all her might. "I'll take you down." He said quietly into her hair. She shut her eyes.

Scared as she was, Maria couldn't help but be conscious of her close proximity to Robin. Did she like it? She wasn't sure. But as much as she liked him, she had only known him a couple days. And in those couple days he had tried to kidnap her more than once…but she was being foolish. Of course she could trust Robin; hadn't he just saved her from certain death? And hadn't their families made peace with each other? Yes, and yes. But still…

When they reached the bottom, Robin set Maria down in the sand and then sat next to her. "You okay?" he asked her, feeling terrible himself. How could he have allowed her to slip? Maria nodded, still trembling. "I shouldn't have suggested this," Robin said, burying his face in his hands. "I should've known better." He couldn't believe how careless he'd been. What if he hadn't caught her? What if…no, he wouldn't even think such things. Why couldn't he have just taken her for a little walk in the woods, as they had originally planned? Did he think he could impress her? Well if he had, he'd certainly done a _fine_ job of it. Now she probably hated him. And just when things were going so smoothly, too! She'd trusted him, and he'd betrayed her. Would she ever trust him again? He looked over at Maria…but she was gone!

Robin looked up, his heart pounding. Then he saw her. Maria was standing on the very end of the beach, where the sand meets the waves. She seemed mesmerized by the ocean. Robin stood and walked out to Maria. Was she angry with him? This question was soon put at rest, for as he neared her, Maria smiled as he approached, gazing out over the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, gesturing to the wide-open waters. A few little wisps of her hair fluttered in the breeze freely. Robin's dark eyes lingered on Maria. "It is. Listen, Maria, I'm so sorry I didn't—" a splash of icy water hit him in the face. Maria laughed.

"Why you little—" Robin began with a devilish grin. He scooped up a handful of water and tossed it at Maria, who squealed and returned the favor. She then ran off a little ways. After stopping to remove her boots and stockings, she dashed into the water. It was so refreshing! When she looked up, Robin was right beside her. He merely held his hands over Maria's head, and let the water that was in them drain out on Maria's hair. " _Robin_!" she squeaked as the coldness trickled over her. Robin began to back away, knowing what was to come. But he was not quick enough, for Maria splashed water up at him as fast as she could, knocking off his hat.

"Hey, _respect_ the hat!" he reproached her with a grin. He tossed his boots and stockings out to the dry beach, and then seized his hat. Now he was ready for war. Robin scooped up water in his bowler hat and catapulted it into Maria's face. She laughed, splashed him again, and waded out deeper into the ocean. Robin followed her, for he would get the last splash. A De Noir was not so easily beaten. But then Maria dove underwater, foiling his plans. Now where was she? There was only one way to find out. Robin plunged underneath himself and looked around. There she was, swimming farther out from the beach. But she was not as good a swimmer as he. He could catch her easily. So he swam after her, hat and all.

Maria surfaced for air and spun around to look toward the shore. Where was Robin? What Maria did not know was that Robin was an excellent swimmer, and was quickly gaining on her. Maria swam a little farther out, but stopped when she realized she could only barely touch the seafloor. Oh, for that white unicorn from last night! If only she could see that unicorn again…but Maria had a feeling that was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and was privileged indeed to have had it.

A wave of water slammed Maria in the face, bringing her back to reality. Robin emerged next to her from the water, grinning. He plopped the hat he'd used to splash her back on his wet head. "Respect the hat." Maria laughed, and Robin was glad to make her laugh. Squeezing the water out of her hair, Maria confessed, "I've never really been swimming before. This is fun." Robin was surprised. "You're a decent swimmer," he told her. Maria looked at him queerly. "Was that a _compliment_?" she questioned him. Robin ducked below the surface of the water. Maria reached down and grabbed his hat. Of course, Robin rose out of the water.

"You didn't answer me," Maria said, holding the hat behind her. "So you _can_ be nice when you want to." Robin wiped water off his face. "I can also be very vicious," he said. Maria smiled amusedly, but found it annoying that she had to look up at him. He was a head taller. "Oh, right. I've seen you vicious. You're about as vicious as a rabbit." This was a challenge. "You don't give me my hat and you'll see me vicious." Robin warned her. This, Maria _had_ to see. She dove underwater, clutching his hat. Robin waited. He'd give her a head start. One, two, three. Then he dropped down into the water and looked around. Maria was swimming even deeper into the ocean. Could she even stand up there?

Robin darted after her, swimming like a fish. Soon he had almost reached her. Maria swam slower, wondering where Robin was. But she dared not look back. On she swam, wondering exactly where she was. Then, out of nowhere, something tackled her. Robin! Maria immediately hid the hat behind her back, but Robin noticed. It was hard to move quickly in water. He snatched at it, but Maria evaded him, trying to swim away. Her mind flashbacked to just a few days ago, when Robin and his friends had captured her. Why was she thinking of that? Robin caught her by her braid and pulled her back. Then he grabbed Maria and hauled her to the surface to breathe. He let her go, knowing she couldn't swim far.

But then she sank down again! Robin frowned at her from above, wondering what she hoped to gain by this. Then he noticed that her eyes were full of fear. Quickly, he took her by her waist and brought her back above the surface. "What is it?" he asked. Maria blushed at his arm around her waist but managed to say, "Too—deep." Robin understood. It was Maria's first time swimming, and of course she could not tread water. He slowly waded back towards the shore, carrying Maria. "Can you stand up here?" he asked. She daintily put a foot down. "Yes," she said. "Barely, but yes."

"Good," Robin said. "Now as to my hat—" his hand lashed out at it, but Maria was quicker. She held it behind her back. Robin smirked. "Do you really think you can win against me, Princess?" he asked. "I still have your hat," she pointed out. Robin grinned. As quick and sly as a snake, he slid his arms around the Moon Princess's frame, pinning her to him. She struggled, but was no match for the strong hunter. Keeping one arm around Maria, Robin took his hat and placed in squarely upon his head. "Ha." He said with an air of finality. Maria would scowl up at him, but her cheek was pressed against his shirt and she couldn't see his face. "Whatever. Why don't you let me go?" her voice was punctuated by efforts to escape. Robin shrugged. "You're my spoils of war. I get to keep you." She rolled her eyes, but wished he would let her go. She was too confused about this…closeness.

So Robin scooped Maria up and trudged back to the beach with his spoils. When he reached the sandy shore, he set Maria down. She went to get her boots and stockings, and he went to get his. But they were both very wet, so they did not put on their things just yet. Maria had plopped down in the warm sand, and Robin joined her. After a moment of silence, Maria said, "I would have beaten you if I could swim better." Robin didn't even bother to answer. He knew that he was stronger and faster. Maria sighed. "What?" Robin asked, turning to face her. "My new dress…it's all wet! Loveday made it for me."

"Oh, it'll dry soon enough," Robin reassured her, gazing back at the water. "Loveday wouldn't mind. She'd be glad that you're having fun." He glanced at her. "You _are_ having fun, right?" Maria laughed. "Yes, Bird Boy, I am." Robin snuck a peek at her. Her hair glinted gold in the sunlight, and her fair neck was smooth. "Can you believe just a few days ago we were enemies?" her voice was quiet.

"I remember when I saw you the first time." She said, sitting back and looking at him. "At my father's funeral. You were leaning next to a pillar and—" "I was looking mysterious and handsome, as usual," Robin filled in. "I was going to say that your disguise wasn't very good," Maria contradicted him. Robin chuckled. "I was surprised that you noticed me," he said. "Well, it wasn't as though you exactly blended in," Maria smiled, "In your heavy hunter black clothes and neck feathers." Robin fiddled with his feathers. "Remember when I tried to capture you in the carriage?" he asked. Maria laughed. "And I stabbed you with my needle. Classical French needlepoint saves lives."

They sat for a little bit, recollecting the events of the past couple days, even though they seemed so distant. How, in just a few short days, two archenemies could become such good, familiar friends is quite strange. But not an unpleasant thing, to be sure. And yet, Maria wondered just _how_ strong their friendship was.

When at last they were quite dry from sitting in the sun, Robin and Maria slipped on their stockings and boots. "Are you ready for the climb up?" Robin asked. Maria looked up the cliff. "I think so. Will you catch me again if I fall?" she asked. "No." he replied indifferently, watching for her reaction. Maria looked at him in shock. "Of course," he placated her. "Did you really believe I wouldn't?" Maria didn't answer, but gave him a disapproving glower. Her eyes, however, were merry, and Robin knew that she was not really angry with him. Of course she knew that Robin would catch her, but really he ought not to say such things.

This time, thankfully, there was no need for any catching, for Maria fared better in her rock climbing. She moved systematically and followed Robin's advice in the way of hand and footholds. They reached the top at last, and distanced themselves from the edge. "How would you like to go back to the De Noir village for lunch?" Robin asked. "We could go back to my house," Maria offered, "Since Marmaduke's been working on lunch for so long." Robin fiddled with his feathers. "I, ah, think we should go to my place," he insisted. He hated to argue with Maria, but considering the circumstances…

Maria frowned. "Does this have to do with the big secret?" Robin didn't meet her eyes. " _You_ want me away from the mansion too, don't you? What is so wrong about my going to my home? Hm?" Robin didn't reply; he couldn't. "Well, I'm going to go straight home and see once and for all what is going on." Maria declared, walking off. Robin's eyes widened. She mustn't! "Maria, _please_ ," he begged, following her. "Please, just come with me." Maria didn't look back at him. "If you were really my friend, you would let me do what I think is right," she said stiffly. Great. Now she didn't like him anymore. But what could he do?

Robin stepped in front of Maria. "Princess, I can't let you go home," he said, "Not yet. And you know I'm capable of kidnapping you, so…" Maria's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?" Robin shrugged. "I guess." Maria couldn't understand this. After Robin had been so nice, so fun, now he was unwilling to let her do what she wished. Some friend. "So I can either walk on my two feet to your home, or you carry me kicking and screaming back." Robin looked up at the trees. "That's about right," he affirmed. Maria set her jaw. "Well, then, it appears I'll be walking."

As they headed for the De Noir village, thoughts stampeded through Robin's head. Was she _really_ angry with him, or just annoyed? He glanced sideways at her. She didn't _look_ angry, but one could never tell with a girl.

Maria was, in fact, upset with him, but her curiosity soon trumped her anger. What could this secret be, that even Robin would not tell her. "Robin," she said sweetly, "Won't you _please_ give me a _hint_ about the secret? Pretty please?" Robin was glad that her tone wasn't bitter. "I would if I could, Princess," he said, "But I don't think your uncle would appreciate it." Maria frowned. "Oh. Well, can you at least tell me if Moonacre is in danger? I ought to at least know that much." Robin laughed. "I can tell you that it is definitely _not_ in danger," he said.

This was at least relieving. "Then why can't I know?" Maria persisted, "Did I do something wrong?" Robin laughed again, which made Maria wonder what she'd said that was so funny. "No, quite the contrary, actually," he replied. "You'll know soon enough. Don't worry about it." Maria did worry. "You're so _stubborn_!" she declared obstinately. Robin bowed elaborately, flourishing his hat. "But of course." He said. "What else would you expect from a De Noir?" Maria wanted to say 'manners', but she knew that would strike up a new argument, so she refrained.

They came upon the entrance to the De Noir village. As always, a heavily clad guard stood his post at the gate. Maria eyed him warily. Despite the fact that they were no longer enemies, she still felt a little nervous seeing the dark armor. "Robin, they _do_ know we're not enemies anymore, right?" she muttered quietly. Robin's sharp ears heard it. "I—he _should_ know," he replied, "But don't worry. You're with me." He assured her. "You keep saying that," Maria muttered back, "But I still worry." Robin chuckled. "That's your fault."

The guard's expression, as Maria was relieved to find, was not one of hostility. Instead, he smiled briefly at her before resuming his normal grim stance. Comforted, she and Robin passed through the gates undeterred. "See? No reason to worry," Robin said quietly. Maria didn't answer. "Let's go to the Great Hall," Robin suggested, "There's always food there." So he led Maria past several more guards, up a flight of stairs, and down another into the Great Hall. Coeur De Noir was seated at the head of the table, but he stood when he saw Maria he stood out of respect. All the other De Noirs followed their leader's example.

"Welcome, Moon Princess," Coeur De Noir said. "Has my son captured you again?" his tone was one of mirth. "I'm afraid so, sir," Maria replied with a grin, looking up at Robin. "He really was _quite_ vicious." Robin glanced down at her and could not resist smiling. Coeur De Noir chuckled. "Sounds exactly like Robin." He gestured to the table. "Surely you are hungry. Have a seat." There was an empty chair on either side of Coeur De Noir. Here were Maria and Robin seated.

Between bites Maria asked, "Sir, have you spoken with Loveday or Sir Benjamin today?" Coeur De Noir looked up, a bit of gravy on his beard. "Hm? Oh, just briefly. They just wanted to inv—Robin!" he exclaimed as Robin clumsily knocked over the gravy boat. "Father, Sir Benjamin has not yet told Maria of…what he spoke to you about." Robin said, avoiding Maria's infuriated gaze. "Oh. Sorry, Maria," Coeur De Noir said, turning back to her. "It seems I'm not allowed—would someone please get a napkin?" he bellowed as the gravy trickled onto his lap. Some servants rushed forward and cleaned up the mess.

While Coeur De Noir was _absorbed_ , one might say, in the mess, Maria fixed her fiery gaze on Robin. But she was not really _angry_ , only annoyed. This Robin knew, and he made an absurdly silly face at her, provoking her into giggles. She shook her head grinningly, but could not frown. Finally, when there was no trace of the gravy incident, Coeur De Noir sat back in his chair. "Please forgive the interruption," he apologized to Maria, "My son has no manners." Looking pointedly at Robin, she replied, "I noticed."

Coeur De Noir shook his head. "Aside from that, he would make a very fine husband. He's very clever, you know," Robin leaned forward and pulled his hat down over the front of his face, embarrassed. "Very clever," Maria agreed, happy to humiliate him. Coeur De Noir went on, "And everyone says he's the handsomest young man around." Maria nodded solemnly. "Oh yes, very handsome." Robin pretended not to hear. "But he doesn't seem to like any of the girls we pair him with." Coeur De Noir said confidingly. "What a shame." Maria said, shaking her head.

Robin stood abruptly. "I'm going to go check our weapons," he announced, and dashed up the stairs two at a time. Coeur De Noir heaved a sigh, looking after his son. "Forgive him. He meant to say, 'Do excuse me, I have some business to attend to'." Maria's eyes glistened with humor. "Of course he did. Now, please sir," she said, sitting forward conspiratorially, "Won't you tell me why I am not allowed to go near the mansion? What's the big secret? Robin said I ought not to worry, but still…" the De Noir leader guffawed. "This is one time when it's best to take my son's advice. You'll know soon." Maria lowered her gaze, disappointed. In order to lift her spirits, Coeur De Noir changed the subject. "Your hair looks rather becoming today. Is it a new style?"

Maria fingered her braid. It had stayed intact, despite her adventure in the ocean. "Oh," she said, sitting back with a blush, "Robin did it." She fastened her eyes on her hands folded in her lap. Coeur De Noir was surprised. "Robin? Hm." He studied her. "I wonder…" he said to himself. "I wonder…" Maria finished her meal and pushed her plate back. "Thank you for lunch, sir. It was delicious. But if I absolutely cannot go home, what do you suggest I do to pass the time? Do your servants need help with the dishes?" Coeur De Noir looked up suddenly. "Hm? Oh, no, the servants are fine." He dissuaded her. "But you could…hm….well, I'm not sure what young people do these days. Robin's always out in the woods. I suppose I don't really know him that well."

His words saddened Maria. "He would like to know you better, I think," she said, "And now that there's no reason to be, ah, grumpy…well, there's no better time to get to know him. You'd really like him if you did." Coeur De Noir's beard turned upward with his smile. "Are you saying I'm grumpy?" Maria returned the smile meekly. "Well, you _were_. But I don't think you are anymore." She finished honestly. He fingered his moustache meditatively. "You think he's a good boy?" he asked, watching her closely. Maria looked down at her hands, a bit of pink stealing into her cheeks. "Yes, I do," she said quietly. Coeur De Noir nodded. "Good," he whispered to himself.

But now Maria wanted to go elsewhere. "What do you propose I do?" she asked again. But the bearded leader was lost in his thoughts. "Propose, hm…" Maria squinted. "Sir?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Well then, I shall go help with the dishes. Heaven knows how many there are," she said, looking down the long table. When Coeur De Noir didn't respond, she stood and headed for the kitchen, taking her own dirty dishes with her.

The servants were quiet and reserved at first, but they agreed to let Maria help them. She was to dry the dishes as they were passed on to her. There were three other youthful servants at the basin; one two scrubbed and one washed. Maria was at the end of the line. "So," she said, running a towel over a cup. "What do you think of the feud being resolved?" she hoped the conversation starter wasn't too bold. Thankfully, the young woman beside her with bright red lips replied, " _I_ think it was high time we overcame that silly business. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought so. Now, I wasn't _there_ , mind you, but from what Coeur De Noir told us, you were quite the hero last night."

"Hero _ine_ , Dora," a dark haired girl about Maria's age corrected. "She's a girl, so she's a hero _ine_." Red lipped Dora rolled her eyes. "Jackie, no one cares. But I do think," she said, turning back to Maria, "I do think that we ought to have some kind of a party to celebrate. After all these years, you'd think we might do something of the sort. But _no_ , all we ever do is hunt and cook and clean," she rinsed off another dish. "And those men don't even appreciate us! They eat the food and ask for more. What good are they, anyway?" Jackie tossed her dark curls. "Well, they're not all bad," she said, a smug little smile, "Especially that Robin. Coeur's son, you know?" they all nodded. "I just think he's _dreamy_ ," Jackie said with a particularly feminine sigh. "But he never seems to notice me! I heard he helped you find the pearls." This was directed to Maria. "I'd give anything to have been in your shoes. What was it like, being with him for that long?"

All the servants turned to Maria, who blushed deep scarlet. "Um, well," she began, a little confused, "It was, um…" "Don't you think he's handsome?" Jackie asked eagerly. "With those _deliciously_ dark eyes…and his hair is _so_ curly…and he's _so_ tall and mysterious…" Maria wasn't sure how to respond. Did Robin know all the girls fawned over him like this? "Well? Don't you think so?" Jackie waited for an answer. "He's…nice," Maria said carefully, "But he doesn't have any manners, and—" "Oh, who cares about manners when he's drop-dead gorgeous?" Jackie broke in. Maria wanted to answer but she held her tongue.

They resumed their scrubbing, washing, and drying. "So," the other servant, a fair-haired teen began, " _I_ heard Miss Loveday and Sir Benjamin are finally going to be married. Isn't that just so romantic? I heard he proposed on the coliseum, just after the Moon Princess, er, _you_ rode in from the sea on a white unicorn. Is all that true?" Maria's eyes shone. "Yes. It was perfectly lovely…and do you know Digweed, Sir Benjamin's servant? Well, _I_ think Digweed and my tutor, Miss Heliotrope, are to be married at some point in the future."

"Two romances in one night!" the blonde declared with a squeal, "Oh, how utterly _romantic_!" Dora scoffed. "Romance, shmomance. I'm just glad the Moon Princess here saved our necks! If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be standing around here gossiping like fools!" Maria grinned. "Well, you are quite welcome. And please, call me 'Maria'." Jackie sighed again. "Robin and Jackie De Noir. Now _there's_ another couple to add to the list." Maria frowned. "I thought…I thought Robin didn't notice you," she said. Jackie sighed once more, very dramatically. "All the other boys do. He doesn't. But someday he'll look up and see who's serving him and he'll see me and oh, it'll be love at first sight! I just know it!"

"Love at first sight is a myth," Dora retorted promptly, washing a cup with a business-like attitude. "My husband said he loved me with an undying love, and he's dead! Mauled by a bear. So much for that." She said it so matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry about your husband," Maria said sincerely. "Oh, I'm fine. It's _him_ I worry about. But never mind. Liz, keep your romantic attitude while you can. And Jackie, well, good luck with Coeur's boy. I've had about all I can here. Nice to meet you, Maria." She hurried off. Maria watched her go. "Is she always like that?" she asked. "Usually more cynical," Liz, the blonde, replied.

"So, _Maria_ , I saw you come through the gates with Robin today," Jackie said, taking over Dora's position as washer. "Where'd you meet him at? Or did he find you?" Maria kept her eyes trained on her dishes. "I found him in the coliseum this morning." Liz frowned, disappointed. "I was hoping for something a little more romantic." Jackie turned to Liz. "Hey, it's _me_ who's going to marry Robin. Not her." She turned back to Maria. "Why'd he take you here?"

Maria sighed. "Well, for some reason, I am not allowed to go back to my mansion, and we were hungry after swimming, so—" "You went swimming with Robin De Noir?" Liz squealed. Maria bore a quizzical expression. "Yes…" "Oh my _goodness_! How romantic is _that_?" Liz's voice was one high-pitched squeal. Maria didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "Um, we had to climb down a cliff to get to it, so…" "So it wasn't really romantic," Jackie cut in. "It's not like she fell from the cliff and was plunging to her death and then Robin caught her and saved her from a horrific end and—" "Well," Maria said, drying busily.

Both Liz and Jackie turned astonished to Maria, who cringed. " _What_?" they both demanded. Maria shut her eyes tight. "Well…I may have accidentally slipped and he may have kind of caught me." She said quickly. Liz seemed ready to burst with excitement. "That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard! Jackie, even you have to admit—" "But he doesn't _like_ you, right?" Jackie interrupted. "No, no," Maria was quick to assure her. "You are most welcome to him as far as I'm concerned." Jackie relaxed. "Of course he doesn't like you," she reasoned, taking up a plate, "We were _made_ for each other. When I look into those dark eyes, I just want to _melt_."

Maria decided it was high time for her to go. "Well, it was nice chatting with you," she said, setting down her dishrag, "And I'm sure I'll see you again." Liz and Jackie nodded. "Yes, goodbye!" Liz said, waving a soapy hand. "Bye," Jackie held up a goblet in a goodbye wave. So Maria exited the kitchen. Coeur De Noir was still sitting at the table in the Great Hall, but he seemed to be deep in thought, so Maria walked past him and up the stairs. She came outside, and realized she didn't really know her way around. Robin had said he was going to check the weapons. Why not join him?

"Excuse me," Maria asked a guard, "But do you know where the weapons are kept?" the guard eyed her shrewdly, but said, "In the magazine, miss. Over there." He pointed with his spear to a building. "Thank you," she said, and walked off in the direction of the magazine. How could it be that so many girls were in love with Robin? Maybe he wasn't exactly ugly, and sure he was tall. And yes, he had a good heart. But his manners were atrocious! Girls ought to have better sense.

Stepping into the magazine, Maria soon spotted Robin. He was standing, looking out a window, with his back to her. Maria smiled; it was too perfect. He didn't notice as she crept up behind him. He didn't notice as her hand rose up above his head. In one swift moment, she snatched his hat and stepped back. Robin whirled around. "Maria," he said in a dangerous warning tone, "Give me my hat."

Maria sat it upon her head and looked up at him. "Hm," she said, examining his face. "Dreamy. Deliciously dark eyes. Curly hair. Tall. Mysterious. Drop-dead gorgeous. Do I want to melt? Not particularly, no." Robin was utterly befuddled. "What on earth are you talking about?" he asked. "Oh, nothing." She replied lightly, patting his hat. "Can I go home now?"

Robin grinned. "Actually, yes," he said. "Loveday met me as I was leaving the Great Hall and said I could take you back to your mansion when you were ready." Maria put her hands on her hips. "Well why didn't you come and _get_ me? You _knew_ I was dying to go home." Robin shrugged. "I figured you were having fun gossiping about me with my father." Maria giggled. "He is really a funny man, do you know that?" Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, very funny."

But Maria didn't want to drop the subject. "He would make a very fine husband," she parroted in a deep voice, "Very clever. Very handsome. Very—" "All right, all right," Robin said, studying his boots. "He didn't really mean that." Maria's brow crinkled. "I think he did." Robin's eyes flew to meet hers. "Did _you_?" Maria's eyes flew to meet his. "Did I what?" Robin looked into her distracting, beautiful brown eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "Never mind," he said briskly, taking the bowler hat off Maria's head and setting it back on his own. "I'll take you home."

Maria didn't understand why he changed his mind about whatever he was going to say, but she was anxious to return home. So off they trekked, out of the De Noir village and through the dense forest. It was late afternoon when they came to the edge of the woods. "Well," Robin said, turning to her. "Well," she echoed, looking up at him. "It was fun. The rock climbing, the swimming, lunch. Thank you."

Robin's eyes glinted mischievously. "Always a pleasure to capture you, Princess." He said, taking a deep, extravagant bow. "If you think that is good manners, you're wrong," Maria told him with a grin. "That's mockery. And insincerity." Robin smiled roguishly. "What else would you expect from Robin De Noir?" and with that, he began to walk off, saying over his shoulder, "See you later, Princess." Maria raised a hand in farewell.

Robin trudged off into the forest that he loved. His eyes glistened as he remembered the big secret. But then he frowned as he thought about Maria. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night because of her. All throughout the night as he lay in his bed, he replayed one scene from the past day over and over.

It was the moment Maria had jumped. Robin's heart had stopped, and he rushed over to the edge of the cliff. He had watched Maria plummet to certain doom amidst the icy foaming waves. The girl whom he'd only known for a few days had so captivated him; and then, just as he was beginning to realize how much he cared for her, she leapt to her death to save her home, her family, and Robin himself. He had seen the splash she made as the sea swallowed her up. He had told himself he _would not_ _cry._ But despite his bravest efforts, he could not help one bitter tear from falling, dropping down to the abyss into which Maria had plunged only moments before. His thoughts raced incomprehensibly, and his entire being felt empty, hollow.

Surely, he had never seen a more heavenly sight in his life than the white unicorn galloping in on the waves, carrying the unconscious Maria. She was alive! He could barely breathe, and he ordered his heart to start beating again. The moment she sat up and opened her eyes, her gaze met Robin's, and his heart stopped for the second time. But she looked away quickly, and he was angry at himself for even thinking that maybe...just maybe…

And now she was alive, and she would stay in Moonacre Valley. Her radiant charm and enchanting mind would brighten the lives of all those around her. Yet Robin wished for something more, something that could never happen. Why did Robin even dare to dream of such things? It was impossible.

Then again, Robin De Noir was known for achieving the impossible…

As she walked back to the mansion, Maria pondered the happenings of the morning. She had said that Jackie was most welcome to Robin as far as Maria was concerned. Was that true? Maria hadn't taken Jackie seriously when she was gushing over Robin's looks. When she looked at Robin again, well…he _was_ handsome. There was not denying that. But Maria would never gush over someone the way Jackie did, not even Robin. It was not as though she…well, it wasn't as though she _cared_ for Robin, right? She'd only known him a couple days. It was impossible for anyone to love anyone after only a few days. Yes, quite impossible.

Maria hurried into the mansion, clearing her mind of thoughts. "Uncle? Miss Heliotrope?" Then she stopped. Uncle Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope, Marmaduke, Digweed, and even Wrolf were standing in the entryway by the fireplace. "Uncle, what—" "Happy birthday, Maria!" they all shouted at once, and rushed forward to hug her. Maria laughed. They hadn't forgotten! After hugs were exchanged, Uncle Benjamin said, "Come this way, Maria. We have something to show you." Wonderingly, Maria followed Uncle, and was followed by everyone else through the mansion into a part she'd never been to before. Sir Benjamin stopped at two double doors. "Now, close your eyes," he said. Although her curiosity was almost overwhelming her, Maria obediently closed her eyes. She felt a puff of wind, which was the doors swinging open.

Uncle Benjamin took her hands and led her into a room. Judging from the echoing footsteps, it sounded very big. "All right, you may look now," he said. Maria opened her eyes—and gasped. She was standing in a grand ballroom bigger than any room Maria had ever seen. It was lit by the many diamond chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. Gold paneling was set in the walls, and tables laden with food stood at the side of the room. Dozens of smaller tables with chairs bordered the room, leaving plenty of space for dancing.

"In one half hour," Uncle Benjamin began, "a party shall begin, a party to end all parties. We have invited the De Noir clan to come and feast with us, celebrating your birthday. Digweed has hired musicians to come so that we may dance. And I'm sure there will be plenty of food, thanks to Marmaduke. Now then, what do you think?" Maria turned to him, speechless. What could she say? She'd never been to such a glorious party, especially one given in her honor! She gave Uncle Benjamin a hug.

Stepping back, she said with glowing eyes, "Thank you, all of you! _This_ was the big secret that no one would tell me." Miss Heliotrope smiled. "It was very hard, I must say," she admitted. Digweed beamed down at Miss Heliotrope. "But you did well," he said, patting her hand. Miss Heliotrope blushed. Maria ran over to the tables of food. A beautifully decorated cake with pearly sweets strewn over it sat tall and majestic in the middle. "Marmaduke…" Maria whirled around to face him. "Did you _make_ this cake?" Marmaduke puffed up with pride. "I most certainly did, your exquisite eminence. And I think you will find it every bit as delectable in taste as it is to the eye."

It was all too wonderful. But wait! "Uncle, you said this begins in half an hour?" she said. He nodded. "My, but I'm not dressed! I must get ready and—" "No worries," a new voice said behind them. Sir Benjamin turned towards the newcomer and smiled. Loveday held up a stunning gown, just Maria's size. "I'll help you dress." Maria clapped a hand to her mouth. It was _beautiful_. And it was for _her_.

Maria was soon whisked upstairs to her room with Loveday while Sir Benjamin and the others made the last minute arrangements. As Loveday unbuttoned Maria's bodice, she noticed Maria's braid. Only one person in all of Moonacre could braid that well. "How's Robin doing?" she asked nonchalantly. Maria's eyes darted to the mirror and sought out Loveday's expression, which revealed nothing. "Fine, I suppose," Maria answered lightly. "Why?" Loveday looked up at her knowingly.

"Maria, Maria," she said, shaking her head. "You're not as ignorant as you pretend to be." Maria lifted her chin. "What do you mean?" Loveday smiled gently. "Last night, my father, Robin, and I explained to our people what you had done. When Father spoke of your sacrifice, Robin brushed his face with his hand. I know my brother, Maria. He doesn't weep for trivial matters. He thought he had lost you. We all did. And we all would have been terribly saddened. But there is one person whose feelings would have been different, much more intense from the rest of us. There! You're unbuttoned." She stood.

"Thank you," Maria said, sliding the dress off. "But I'm sure you're wrong about Robin." Loveday sat down on the bed. "I've spent many years with my animals. Their feelings, their emotions, their thoughts are all expressed in their eyes. People aren't much different. Robin is my brother. I know him. And when I saw him look at you last night…I've never seen his eyes light up like that." Maria blushed. What could she say? "Here," Loveday said, helping her put on the new dress.

As she slipped into it, Maria's thoughts were racing. What Loveday had said…well, Maria was not entirely sure _what_ to think. In fact, she could hardly think at all, for when she tried, a pair of dark eyes obstructed her mind, accompanied by a feather or two. Perhaps she had better forget it for now and ponder it later. After all, there was a party to be attended.

She turned toward the mirror and inhaled a silent breath. The dress was absolutely superb! It was made of satin, a deep cobalt blue, with a high collar around the back but a square neckline in the front. The bodice was decorated with an ornate silver pattern, and Maria was glad to see it had long sleeves; Moonacre could get chilly in the evening. The skirt was long and elegant, but not so long that Maria would constantly be tripping. In fact, it seemed to be made for her.

"It _was_ made for you," Loveday broke in, reading her thoughts. Maria spun around. "Did _you_ make this beautiful dress?" she asked incredulously. "I do a bit of sewing. I'm not entirely unskilled, you know," Loveday said with a smile. Maria's eyebrows knit together. "Not entirely unskilled? Loveday, you are a master seamstress! Or is it a mistress? Perhaps—" "No time to worry about that," Loveday said, standing. "Let's get you ready for the party."

They soon cleaned Maria up so that she felt quite new. And although she was reluctant to take Robin's braid out (and she wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was reluctant), Loveday fashioned her hair in such becoming ringlets that no one could deny the girl's beauty. "You are most certainly going to be the belle of the ball," Loveday told her, looking her up and down appraisingly. "And there will be many young gentlemen asking you for dances." Maria's cheeks flushed as she thought of a certain young gentleman. No, he wasn't really a gentleman, she decided.

"How…exactly…well, I know how to dance," Maria said, "But I've never been to a ball before. Is there anything I need to know?" Loveday cocked her head. "Well then, this is a grand affair for you! Your first ball! Hm. You'll have to keep track of your dances. There are dance cards downstairs. When a gentleman asks you for a dance later on in the night, you will pen his name down. That way you need not try to remember who asked you for a dance. Of course, I think _my_ dance card will be pretty much full of your uncle's name." she said with a girlish sigh. "But if you know how to dance, and you know table etiquette, you will fit right in with the rest. Really, the majority of the De Noirs have never heard of table etiquette. Your manners are already far superior to theirs." Maria fingered a curl thoughtfully.

"All right then, child! I see some people are already arriving. Let's get you downstairs to your ball!" Loveday proclaimed. As they walked down the stairs, she said, "We will greet the guests at the front door and show them to the ballroom. This house is quite a maze, you know." As they neared the entryway, a loud knocking sounded on the hard wooden door. "That's Father," Loveday said with a grin.

Digweed, who was waiting in the hallway, swung open the door, and a host of the De Noir crowd stood outside in their handsome black finery. "Father! Do come in," Loveday greeted Coeur De Noir. "I hope I'm not too late," he said, stepping into the mansion. "You are quite punctual." Loveday assured him, taking his arm.

Robin stepped in behind Coeur De Noir, and Maria's heart fluttered. He wore a dashing suit, all black. And as usual, he had donned his bowler hat and neck feathers. "Good evening, Princess," he said with a formal bow and a smile. "Good evening, Sir De Noir," she returned with a delicate curtsy. "Oh, let's save the formalities," Robin said, becoming his usual self. "All right, Bird Boy. Shall we?" Maria took his arm, and they followed Loveday and Coeur De Noir towards the ballroom.

"Now, aren't you glad I didn't tell you the big secret earlier?" Robin asked. Maria tried to glare at him, but she couldn't. "I wish I hadn't known there _was_ a secret," she said. "If I hadn't, I would not have been so worried." Robin laughed. "That was your own fault. I told you there was nothing to worry about. Don't you trust me?" Maria considered this. "Do I trust the boy who has tried to kidnap me several times and locked me in a dungeon? Of course I do; what reason should I have not to?" Robin grinned. "That's the spirit."

They walked through the double doors and into the glorious ballroom. The musicians were in a corner, playing a merry tune. "This _is_ some place!" Robin said under his breath. He'd never in his life seen a room this big or this decorated. "Do you know how to dance?" Maria asked. Robin assumed a haughty expression. "I, Miss Maria Merryweather, happen to be the finest dancer of all the De Noirs!" Maria was incredulous. "Really? _You_?" She shook her head. "Well then, I'll have to dance with someone else then, for I am certainly not good enough to dance with you. You'd be ashamed of me."

As she began to leave, Robin took her by the arm. "Not so fast, Princess. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Maria rejoined him, slipping her arm through his once more. "I was hoping you'd say that," she said, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back, looking into her velvety eyes. She was so sweet, so easy, so enchanting…

"Here you are, miss," Digweed held out a little card to Maria, interrupting Robin's trance. "Thank you, Digweed," she said, "Ah, what is this?" she studied it. "It's your dance card, miss. You know, when a gentleman—" "Oh, yes, of course. I remember now. Thank you." She recalled what Loveday had told her. "Is this your first ball?" Robin asked once Digweed had left. Maria's eyes were shy. "Yes." Robin patted her hand. "Well, don't worry. I'll steer you through this one all right. We'll be fine." Maria gave him a doubtful look. "Last time you said that, I ended up hanging from a cliff."

Her words made Robin rethink his statement. "All right then. I will see to it that you have a marvelous time. Promise." She laughed. "Well then, if that's the case, we had better dance. I'm just dying to dance." Robin doffed his hat. "Of course, Princess. Anything you wish." And so he led her out onto the dance floor where a dozen other couples were moving gracefully to the music.

Robin took one of Maria's hands and slid his other around her waist. She rested her other hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance. Robin was every bit as good as he professed to be, which Maria found rather unusual for such a reckless boy. Then again, he was uncannily stealthy in the woods. Maria knew _that_ from her long kidnapping record.

Robin kept his eyes on the other dancers around them, for if he was to look down at Maria, he was afraid do something irrational and regrettable. In the meantime, Maria rested her eyes on Robin's face. Her mind could not forget what Loveday had said. And yet it seemed so impossible, so unbelievable, that Maria did not dare to hope it could be true.

"There are Loveday and Sir Benjamin," Robin nodded over in the couple's direction. Maria turned her head to see. Loveday and Uncle were hardly dancing; they were so focused on each other. It was sweet, Maria thought. They had been apart so long that they were afraid to let the other go or leave them for a moment. "I can't imagine what that would be like," Maria said, looking at Loveday's blissful gaze. "What?" Robin asked, looking back at Maria. "They never knew if they'd see each other again. I just can't imagine losing someone you loved so deeply," she said.

At this, Robin's eyes became sorrowful, pensive. _He_ knew what it was like to think the one he loved was dead. _He_ knew overwhelming misery and despair. It was like falling into a bottomless pit of cold and darkness. It felt hollow, void. His hold on Maria's hand tightened.

Maria noticed his expression, and it troubled her. "Robin?" she asked worriedly. "Are you all right?" he looked down at her. "Maria, you won't ever leave Moonacre, will you?" His eyes were so pleading, so imploring that poor Maria didn't know what to say. "I—well, I can't make promises. If I marry, I'd have to go to my husband's house. You know that. But I wouldn't _want_ to leave."

At last, Robin realized that he was troubling her. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm not sure what exactly—" "Perhaps we ought to get some punch," Maria suggested. Maybe Robin was tired, but he didn't want to stop dancing for Maria's sake. "Marmaduke makes extraordinary punch." So they left the dance floor, poured glasses of punch, and walked over to a small table.

Maria waited for Robin to seat her, but he merely seated himself and sat back, at ease. Grinning a little at his ignorance of etiquette, she pulled out her chair and sat down primly, sitting up straight and sipping her punch. "So, your first ball," Robin said, becoming more of his old self again. "What do they do in the big cities for fun?" Maria frowned. "They have balls, too," she explained, "But Father never let me go to one. He said they were too wild." She disliked the memory; Father had thought her a child, when she was really almost grown up.

"I don't know how the parties in the cities are," Robin slurped his drink, "But we De Noirs have _the_ wildest parties." Maria looked out to the couples dancing gracefully. Digweed had convinced Miss Heliotrope to dance, and they were a heart-warming, bumbling pair. Marmaduke graciously obliged a little De Noir girl, who seemed to be in awe of him. The De Noirs were easy to pick out; they were the ones in black. But they did not seem rowdy or loud. "Well, they're not wild _now_ ," Robin acknowledged, "But back home we have some crazy times." Maria grinned. "Sure you do."

"You'll have to show me your favorite spots in the woods," she said happily, "Other than the beach. I'd like to know the forest as well as you do." Robin laughed. "That would take some doing. But I'll make sure you know your way around, anyway. There's this beautiful waterfall—" "Hello," a voice interrupted him. Maria looked up to see one of Robin's friends. "May I have this dance?" Maria shrugged. "I suppose." She stood, setting her drink down. "I'll be back," she told Robin. Before Robin could say what he wanted to say, Maria took the boy's arm, and he led her away from the table.

"I'm Jonathan," the boy told her. "And you're beautiful." Maria blushed both at the compliment and his boldness to say such things. "Thank you, Jonathan. It is nice to meet you." They began to dance, but Maria was somewhat annoyed at several things, despite the fact that Jonathan was a rather handsome young man. Firstly, he was not _nearly_ as good a dancer as Robin. And secondly, his hand round her waist forced Maria to stay closer than she'd like to Jonathan. Perhaps he was unconscious of it, perhaps it was cunning, but at any rate, Maria did not appreciate it. When she tried to subtly scoot back a bit, his hand was firm

So Maria tried to make conversation. "You know Robin well?" Robin was the only thing they had in common. Plus, he was the first [and only] thing that came to mind. "Oh, well enough. But you wouldn't like him." This was an odd statement for a friend to say. "Why not?" she wanted to know. "He's not your type. He's reckless, foolhardy. On a completely different topic, my father is the second richest De Noir." Was this supposed to impress Maria? Oh, she was _absolutely_ falling _desperately_ in love with this Jonathan. What on earth did this boy take her for? But Maria said coolly, "And I take it _Robin's_ father is the richest." Jonathan frowned slightly, but said no more.

At last the dance was over, and Maria was eager to rejoin Robin. When she sat down, she noticed Robin frowning. "Something wrong?" she asked him. "You tell me," he replied, "But it seemed to me Jonathan was trying to flirt with you." Maria hid her blush as she took a drink. "He was rather…forward," she admitted. Robin laughed without humor. "Jonathan's _always_ forward. You should see the way he carries on with the servants at home. Smooth as a snake and twice as deadly."

Maria was about to reply when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was another boy. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked in a crude tone. Maria looked back to Robin. No, she _didn't_ really want to dance with this boy. But what could she say without being rude? "Maria has previous engagements," Robin told his friend. "Huh?" This De Noir was not very bright. "She's busy. Go."

The boy gave Robin a resentful glare, but stalked off. "Thank you," Maria told Robin with a sigh. "Give me your dance card," Robin said. "What?" she asked. "Your dance card. May I see it?" Maria remembered and drew it out of the folds of her dress. "Here." Robin took a pencil from the table and scribbled something on her card. He handed it back with a smirk, and Maria studied it. He had scrawled his flourished name across the entire list of dances. "Now you can tell them truthfully you've promised to dance with another." He explained.

A smile spread across Maria's face. She looked up at him, eyes shining. "You're clever," she said. "Of course," he replied indifferently. "And vain." She added. "Naturally." He returned. "I'm going to get some cake." Maria watched him go off, and grinned after him. She watched him start back from the dessert table with a slice of cake, but half way back, he halted. Maria wondered why he'd stopped. Then he turned around, went back to the dessert table, and came back again, this time with two plates of cake. Well, he must be very hungry after their adventure. But this wasn't really good manners…

To her surprise and utter delight, when Robin reached the table he slid one plate across to her. "I figured you'd be wanting some too," he said. Maria beamed. And here she'd thought he was being rude! "Thank you," she said gratefully. She took a bite. The cake was absolutely magnificent! "Marmaduke has outdone himself." Maria declared, savoring the moist sweetness. "It is pretty good," Robin forked another bite into his mouth. "You've got the best servants in the world."

This was probably true, Maria thought. "But yours aren't that bad," she said, remembering her conversation with Dora, Jackie, and Liz. "They're fine, I guess," Robin said with a shrug. He didn't really care much for Coeur De Noir's servants. "Well, you may not like them, but they _sure_ like you," Maria said with the grin of an inside joke. She couldn't help saying this; it was so funny that Jackie should rave about Robin as she did. "What are you talking about? You look like you know something I don't. Out with it." Robin urged her.

"Well," Maria began, "Do you know your servant Jackie? With the dark hair? About my age, a little older?" Robin scrunched up his forehead, thinking. "Uh, maybe. I'm not sure; they all look alike." Maria wondered what Jackie would do if she heard Robin say that. "Anyway, this girl is head over heels in love with you." Robin frowned. "I've never even spoken with her. How does she think she's in love with me?" Good point. "Well, you're really handsome," Maria said, "I mean, that's what she said. That you're handsome." He squinted, confused. "But that's not what love is." He told her. "You can't just fall in love with someone because they look nice."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Since when are you such an expert on love?" she asked. "Since when do you talk with my servants?" Robin returned, nimbly sidestepping Maria's question. She put her glass down. "After you left the Great Hall, your father was deep in thought and I didn't want to bother you, so I helped the servants clean the dishes." Robin looked up. "You wouldn't bother me." He told her. Maria cocked her head at these surprisingly sweet words. "Thank you," she replied quietly. Robin almost lost himself in Maria's eyes, but ordered himself back to reality.

As they finished their punch and dessert, Robin and Maria spoke of more normal things: the lovely weather, the excellent cake, and the fun time they had earlier in the day. Never did they once express a desire to go speak with someone else, which was odd, considering they sat there for quite some time. Other people might grow tired of each other's company, but for some strange reason, these two remained intrigued and captivated by the other's charm and unexpected remarks.

After a while Robin noticed that Maria was watching the dancers more and more. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "Well, let me check my dance card. Hm, well, I'm afraid I'm promised to a certain Robin De Noir. Could you point him out to me again?" Robin stood. "Oh, he's the handsome young man in the black." Maria stood too and made a show of looking around. "Ah, I see him. Thank you, sir." She began to walk off and Robin wondered what on earth she was doing. Then she turned around and walked back to him.

"Hello, Robin De Noir. I believe I've promised this dance to you. Shall we?" With a broad smile, Robin led Maria out to the dance floor. They assumed their usual dancing position, although Robin was surprised to find that his partner stayed closer to him than before. It was a slower dance, and they swayed like bending reeds in the wind. Robin found himself looking down into Maria's eyes, and Maria found herself looking up into his. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. There was probably music playing. There were probably other couples dancing around them. She wasn't sure.

Maria stumbled accidentally, but Robin's hand around her waist steadied her. She rested her hand on his shoulder to support herself. She could feel his intense gaze upon her, but she did not blush. Instead, she met his eyes again, and held his gaze. It was hard to look away from his penetrating eyes, but Maria did, finally.

She took back her hand from his shoulder, but held on to his other hand. Robin was curious as to what Maria was doing, but he didn't question it. "Follow me," she whispered, and led him through the other dancing couples. They slipped out the door without being noticed. "Where are we going?" Robin asked, when she led him away from the ballroom. "You'll see," Maria said. She turned and walked quickly down the mansion hallways. Then she came to another pair of double doors. These she opened, and stepped into a smaller but still beautiful room.

Robin saw a piano up in one part of the room, with a great window behind it. The rest of the room was without much furniture, but still decorated with ornate designs and architecture. Still moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating the room with a gentle glow. "It's quieter here," she explained. Robin shut the door behind him, even though wisps of the music still carried through. They walked down to the center of the room, and began to dance again. Now they were slower, and closer. Maria was aware of the close proximity they held. She was also aware that Miss Heliotrope would faint if she knew what Maria was doing. Alone in a room at night with a boy she'd known for a few days? How horrid! But this wasn't just any boy; this was Robin De Noir.

Robin's mind was reeling, so he closed his mind to all thoughts. He was here, with Maria, together alone. Why should he worry about anything? She was so delicate and small in his hands, so fragile, so exquisite, like a tiny, perfect rosebud. A rosebud impossible to attain…or was it? Maria had led him here. Could it be possible…did he even dare think…

Maria rested her head on his chest, breathing in his familiar woodsy smell. The neck feathers he wore tickled her. She gave a little sigh. "What are you thinking, Princess?" he murmured into her soft hair. "I was just wishing this night could never end," she said. Robin smiled a little. "Why?" Maria stood back and looked up to face him. "Well, don't flatter yourself that it has anything to do with _you_ ," she said teasingly, her eyes dancing. "And why is that?" Robin asked, the hint of a smile playing around his lips. "Oh, _many_ reasons," she said, drawing near to him. "You, sir, are a sly, arrogant, no-good—" her words were interrupted by Robin's lips pressing against hers, tender and sweet and perfect, "—handsome, clever, wonderful young man." She finished at last, cheeks rosy. Robin smiled roguishly. "That's what I thought you said."

They danced in silence for a moment, savoring the reality of what had just occurred. "I don't think you are ever going to leave Moonacre," Robin declared finally. Maria raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He shrugged casually. "Well, when you marry me, you'll just come over and live at the De Noir village—" "Well, well, Bird Boy," Maria cut in with a smile, "You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" Robin hoped he had not made a fatal error. "That is…I mean, _if_ —" Maria laughed. "I'm teasing." And in one swift movement she snatched the bowler hat from off his head, and fled to the other side of the room.

"You play a dangerous game, Princess," Robin said, taking a step forward. "Why? I don't fear you." She replied, trying on his hat. "You should," he retorted, walking slowly towards her. His footfalls echoed menacingly in the room. "Lots of people fear me." Maria grinned. "Oh, of _course_ they do. Your name strikes terror in the hearts of many. Robin De Noir, the mighty hunter. Robin De Noir, the ruthless bandit. Robin De Noir, the heartless scoundrel. Robin De Noir, the—" he was now quite close to her. "Robin De Noir, the tall, dark and handsome," she finished, gazing up at him.

"Precisely," he said, taking the hat off Maria's head and returning it to its rightful place. He then slid his arms around Maria, gently tugging her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Bird Boy," she murmured. "Princess," his low voice was husky, and sent a delightful shiver through Maria. "May I kiss you?" he asked. Maria smiled. "For once, you remember your manners." She noted. He grinned. "I'm Robin De Noir. I don't have manners," he reminded her, and in an instant his lips met hers. Everything was perfect. Everything was right with the world. If only this moment could last forever…

Robin rested his head against Maria's, their breaths mingling. His soft curls swept across Maria's forehead, and his neck feathers brushed against her neck. "Princess?" he barely whispered. Maria's eyes were closed. "Mm?"

"I think I love you." A little smile crept over Maria's face. "Then we're in trouble, Bird Boy," she whispered back, "Because I think I love you, too." Robin stood back to look at Maria in joy. Her bright eyes shone with adoration. Then Robin enveloped her in his strong arms and held her close to him. She was his. He was hers. He breathed in the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. There was nothing better than this. Maria's arms were around his neck. She could feel his heart beating. Her own heart was racing wildly. This was Robin, _her_ Robin. And he always would be.

When at last they stood back from their warm embrace, they smiled at each other. Robin laced his fingers through Maria's. "Well there we are then," Maria whispered, "Nothing to be done."

A/N: Wonderful readers,

If you have read all this, I congratulate you. I apologize for its length; I am unaccustomed to composing works as long as this for fanfiction purposes. Please, please, _please_ , review. Your feedback is very much appreciated. Any other ideas for Moonacre fanfictions? I'd be happy to hear about them. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Ever yours,

Ponygirl7


End file.
